Invisible
by allyrosesvu
Summary: Olivia must work with a little girl under the age of 10. Can she do it or will it hit to close to home?
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 months later since William Lewis has been dead. Every one went back to work and its been like normal. Even Eliot was back. The people who needed it were going to therapy. Olivia had just woken up and drove her daughter Paisley to school.

Olivia walked into the squad room.

"Olivia" Cragen called.

"One sec cap. Let me put my stuff down" Olivia said who came face to face with a girl no more than 7,with long dirty red curly hair and big blue eyes sitting at her desk chair.

Olivia smiled. She walked back to her captain.

"Why is there a little girl sitting at my desk?"Olivia asked knowing what was coming next.

"I walked in here this morning and she was sitting on the chairs near the unis, so i told her to wait for you." Cragen said waiting for Olivia to protest.

"When was the last time she even ate? Or took a bath?" Olivia said looking over at the girl with no emotion.

"She wont talk you'll have to her ask her." Cragen said.

Olivia sighed knowing it was gonna be a long case. This was the first case with a child since Lewis so it was gonna be hard.

Olivia walked over to the girl. "Hey. Im Olivia. Whats your name?"

"I didn't ask to be here." The girl said.

"Well how did you get here?" Olivia wondered.

"Thats the million dollar question." The girl said with sarcasm.

"Ok. Well whats the last thing you remember doing?" Olivia said sitting on her desk.

"I was going to sleep near the bar on the corner. Then I'm here. Can I leave?" The girl said annoyed.

"Im not sure if thats a good idea. Where would you even go?" Olivia said.

"Where ever my legs take me." The girl said standing up.

Olivia stood up.

"Some one brought you here for a reason. Why?" Olivia said kneeling and grabbing the girls shoulders.

"I don't know." The girl said breaking free of Olivias grasp.

"When was the last time you ate?" Olivia asked knowing it wasnt recently.

"Dunno. Maybe 2 days ago." The little girl said trying hard to remember.

"Lets go get something to eat. Will you at least tell me your name?" Olivia begged.

"Gabriella but people call me Gabby. I dont care whats im called."The girl said.

"Whats your last name?" Olivia asked.

"Don't have one. Never did. Never will." Gabriella said.

Olivia and Gabriella walked to the diner.

Gabriella froze out side the diner.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yea. Fine" Gabriella said.

"You sure. You don't seem fine." Olivia said confused.

"Lets just go in" Gabriella said before walking in.

Olivia,still confused walked in following Gabby.

They sat down and they order their drinks.

"So. I know you dont have a house to stay in and we just met but im sure my 5 year old would love to have to someone to hang out with tonight. Her name is Paisley. If you want you can sleep at my house." Olivia said hoping Gabby would take the offer.

Before Gabby was about to answer, a man in a waiters uniform came to the table.

Gabby went white.

"Can i help you sir?" Olivia asked noticing Gabby.

"Just checking in. Haven't seen ya in a while. Hope you come in more." He said looking at Gabby.

Gabby looked at Olivia for help.

"Hasn't any one taught you that look at people when they talk to you?" He said lifting Gabby's chin. She didn't move just stared at him and wait until he went away.

Gabby looked over Olivia with no emotion.

They were eating when a tear fell from Gabby, she quickly wiped it away but it didn't go un noticed by Olivia.

About 2 minutes later, Olivia said " its okay ya know"

Gabby looked up. Olivia repeated her self.

"My daughter get out of school at 1. Wanna meet her?" Olivia said changing the subject.

TBC! WELL HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER! ITS GONNA FOCUS ALOT ON OLIVIA AND GABBY BUT I PROMISE WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT THE OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby just wanted to get out of the diner. "Yea. Lets go" she said trying to hurry up.

"Ok." Olivia said taken back by the quick response from the girl.

Gabby stood as did Olivia.

They were walking down the street when Olivia turned to Gabby.

"What do you like?" Olivia asked.

"Excuse me?" Gabby looked up.

"What do you do for fun?" Olivia asked. "I have a little girl who's world revolves around barbies."

Gabby looked up. "I like to play cards. Im actually quite good. All street rats are."

"Good because i have 3 decks and poker chips in my house that no one even uses." Olivia said but felt for the girl that she called her self a street rat.

"Now i have to ask you a question but don't freak out ok?" Olivia said stopping.

Gabby started "whats-" but was quickly cut off by Olivia.

"You cant wear that all the time so let me buy some clothes. Im going to anyway so either come or wait here." Olivia said walking in the store.

Gabby caught up to her. "Im only coming because i don't want you picking out some frilly dress" Gabby stomped.

When they finished shopping it had reached 12:45 and Olivia and Gabby started walking to Paisleys school.

When Gabby and Olivia walked into the school, Paisley, Ally, and Zara were waiting for Olivia.

"Crap. Todays Thursday." Olivia said reminding herself that she takes Alex and Nicks kids today.

"Hey girls! This Gabby" Olivia said looking at the three girls giving her a 'be nice look'.

"Hi its nice to meet you" Zara said walking up to Gabby.

Gabby nodded and they started walking home. Olivia and Gabby walked behind the girls. Gabby and Olivia didnt talk the whole time.

They got back to Olivia's apartment and Zara, Ally went to Paisleys room with her like always.

Gabby just stood holding her bags from the store in the hallway.

"Come in." Olivia said motioning for her to come into the living room.

Gabby just gave Olivia a blank look.

Olivia walked over to Gabby and took her hand.

She led the child into the living room.

"I have been a detective for a long time and I hear people say that but i know that you don't get used to taking pictures,doing things and the other men." Olivia said putting her hand on Gabby's arm.

Gabby rolled her eyes and took a big deep breath. "The other men were the worst part."

"I can only imagine sweetie, im gald you talked some more.

"Im glad I waited for you at the precinct." Gabby said smiling.

"What do you say we talk tomorrow about this." Olivia said hoping she would.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings" Gabby said smirking.

Olivia dropped Zara and Ally off and her, Paisley and Gabby went home.

Olivia made chicken for diner and got the girls into their PJs.

"Here Gabby. You can sleep here." Olivia said taking her to spare room. It was painted tan with accents of pink. Olivia had taken Paisleys old bed spread and put it on the bed. It had a dresser which Olivia put the out fits for Gabby in as well as a large mirror.

"I hope you like it. I tried to make it look nice so you wouldn't feel scared. Im right down the hall so come get me if you need anything." Olivia said tucking the girl in bed.

"Thank you." Gabby said as Olivia turned off the light.

"For what hun?" Olivia turned facing Gabby.

"For letting me talk to you." Gabby said sitting up.

"I happy you talked because i like when you tell me what happened because then i know how to help you." Olivia said leaving.

"Good night Liv" Gabby said softly.

"Good night babes" Olivia said smiling.


End file.
